Many pages on the Internet today are a one-size-fits-all variety. Since users can access the Internet from a wide variety of devices, such as mobile devices with smaller screens and laptops with larger screens, a page on the Internet might not be suitable for certain devices. There will always be a need to improve the user experiences when accessing such pages and other content from a variety of devices.
In addition, devices, such as smartphones, may allow for the installation and execution of third-party applications, but applications may not always make use of all of the features available on the device. There will always be a need for improved integration between devices and applications, as well as associated servers and the devices. These and other shortcomings are addressed by various aspects described below.